Favors
by Aveira
Summary: Rufus owed him one...Reno/Elena oneshot


_A/N: Random...I felt like writting it. I own nothing. I didn't really bother correcting this one...it was an impulse post._

* * *

Elena sighs, she's lost count of how many times she's lost interest in Rufus' latest, and longest to date, briefing. So the water level has decreased an _enormous _three percent from the last time it had been checked…over seven years ago. Blessed Shiva almighty, do they really want them to go investigate? What, nobody in the room ever heard of evaporation?! He really wanted a team of _Turks _to investigate this life threatening water loss? Turks?! Trained assassins checking the depth of a few poorly constructed reservoirs?!

Elena felt a firm hand rest on her shoulder when Rufus confirmed her suspicions and asked her to take Reno out to the Nibelheim reservoir and then to the Midgar dam. She eyed the redhead with slightly contained frustration, following him silently when he motioned for her to follow.

"Right away, sir." Reno gave a weak salute as he flashed his trademark grin. Elena managed polite smiles and curt nods until she was safely in the confines of the helicopter. Reno braced himself for her outburst, hoping his Kevlar vest would be sufficient should she turn rouge in the helicopter.

"What the hell kind of mission is _this_?!" She half screamed at Reno as he started the helicopter, chuckling to himself as she fumed beside him. She stomped and glowered and shouted a surprising number of curses, most of which were surprisingly directed toward Tseng.

"Relax, sugar. This'll be over in a flash, yo. Ain't nothin' to lose your temper over." He blew his bangs out of his face with an amused huff.

"Shut up and fly, smart ass." She adjusted her seat and stared out the window as he flew.

Upon landing at the Nibelheim reservoir, she found herself taking back a few of the nasty thoughts she'd had. The area wasn't filthy or dirty, in fact it was the cleanest air she could remember breathing. And the trees were the most beautiful green, it reminded her of Reno's eyes. As she made a quick survey of the area she caught sight of Reno. He was standing at the shore a ways away from her with his jacket unbuttoned, hands tucked into his pockets and shirt untucked. She smiled to herself and made her way up to the dam control room. Her suspicions were probably more accurate than not, as no unusual activity had been charted and nothing pointed to any leak out there.

She made her way back to the helicopter and her partner for the day. "If I'm right, you buy tonight." She didn't even bother looking at him as she took her seat.

"Whatever, yo. If, 'Lena, and that's a big if." He ran through the same memorized sequence of controls and flew them back to the Midgar Reservoir. She found the same information there, no leaks, no damaged pipes or pumps, everything looked clean and like it was running just fine. She made her way back to the helicopter Reno leaned lazily against.

"Ok, now that I'm not irrationally angry…just what _was_ the point of you taking me here? Everything is running fine, in fact it looks like this one had maintenance done recently." She cocked her head to one side, her lips set in a cute pout, and a curious expression that had always had a strange effect on the redhead.

For months he had been playing a slightly dangerous game of cat and mouse with her. She'd flirt, he'd flirt back, she'd run, and he'd try again. He was compelled for reasons beyond him to pursue her, despite the damage it could potentially do to their working relationship. Lately she'd been more receptive, even to the point of going out to get drinks on a few occasions. Rufus wasn't a fool, and while Reno did tend to run his mouth and get into impossibly difficult situations, namely him winding up on the business end of either Yuffie's shuriken or Cloud's sword, he wasn't blind and he could easily admit to liking Elena more than he knew he should. She was sassy and quirky. She was always biting off more than she could chew and Reno was always there to bail her out. Tseng was still rebuffing her advances, which from the sounds of it she'd just gone ahead and given up on him.

"_He's a smug bastard anyway. I think I just liked the look of him, you know?" _She had said that after their third round on a Friday night after a rather busy and difficult day. Reno had gone on a quick mission at Reeve's behest with Vincent and Tifa, only to find himself as more of a third wheel than any help. Vincent, for all intents and purposes, probably could have completed the gig without the help of either of them…but Reeve _insisted,_ and everyone knows you can't say no when the commissioner 'insists'. He was ready to impale himself on Yuffie's shuriken by the end of it, however hearing Elena laugh and have her pat his shoulder to try and console him had been worth it. So had the kiss on the cheek she'd given him when she stumbled up to her apartment that night, leaving him stunned and speechless on her doorstep.

"So…" She stood impatiently waiting for an answer while he stood staring blankly at her. "You did this just to get out of helping Reeve again, didn't you? I knew it! Damnit, Reno, don't drag me into these petty little-" He stepped forward, one hand coming up to the base of her neck while the other cupped her cheek, and kissed her. Her eyes went wide and he could feel every muscle tense.

"Sorry, I was just curious." He shrugged with a goofy smile and turned toward the helicopter. "I didn't set the mission up, if that's what you were getting at." He felt a small swell of satisfaction at the stunned look in her eyes. "Rufus owed me a favor." In an instant it was gone and she was angrily shouting at him about abusing his friendship with their boss to further his own personal goals. He shrugged with a grin, only half listening to her.

"You aren't even listening to me are you?" She stomped her foot, put her hands on her hips, and glared.

"Course not, hungry?" He motioned toward town with a thumb.

"You, sir, are incorrigible." She smiled, shaking her head at him as they made their way back to the helicopter. "I believe you owe me a drink." She chirped beside him.

"You're on, sugar." She was quiet most of the way back, smiling to herself. Reno was, if nothing else, resourceful, and in his own way he _was_ rather charming. She'd come full circle now, gone through all the wanting and disappointment, stress, and the terrible lonely nights to _him_. He, who was the embodiment of mischief and excitement, who made her feel more alive in five minutes than Tseng did in the last five years she'd spent pining for him. She was excited and nervous all at once. She had never done this before, never spontaneously acted out or even thought of breaking any rules or crossing any lines. It was liberating to say the least, and for once she didn't regret her decision.


End file.
